365 Days of AUs
by Aryandir
Summary: [Info of profile] Day 2: Loki had been lost, abandoned by his family and left to fend for himself. Then a small cat- practically a Kit still- finds him and pushes his way into Loki's life.
1. Chapter 1

**Day 1:**

**Deage**

Pairing(s): Mention of Pepperony

Rating: K+

Warning(s): Mention of OCs, Theft, Not Fluffy 'Avengers take care of Kid!Tony', Short

_Tony had known a few things; he now had a flashlight in his chest, large shirts made awkward togas, his parents were dead because he was in the future where the world was searching for his older self, a small group of people were searching for his younger self and the only ones he could trust were the boy and dog whom had found him. _

* * *

The first time Tony saw Eagle-Eyes was after he had been running, having stolen an array of things- apples, cheese, pastries- from the Greenmarket on 97th and Columbus with his bounty placed in a blanket lined backpack that already had three water bottles stuffed inside along with a small sack of discarded electronics- cannibalized parts of broken phones, game stations, iPods, radios- that he had been working on to create a wallet sized laptop. He had gone to a nearby playground, as a ten year old spending the day there wasn't suspicious even while alone- if he made sure to relocate every other hour- because people tended to assume that he was with someone else, and sat at a bench and nibbled on a chocolate filled pastry as he pulled out his project that he decided to name 'Nanotop'.

What made him notice Eagle-Eyes was the stare the man leveled at him which was a cross of confused and curious as if he were a puzzle that he couldn't quiet figure out which was odd due because he made sure that nothing made him stand out from his worn but well kept backpack to his similarly worn yet well conditioned clothes, from how he worked on the Nanotop in a way that made it look like he was playing a video game to how clean he was despite technically being homeless- an elder woman named Mrs. Canal who allowed him to use her bathroom in exchange for doing chores.

Still, it had unnerved Tony enough to cause him to pack up and leave.

x

The first time Tony saw Mousy and Blondy was when the world found out that Iron Man was missing.

Tony had been sitting with Tyler at a bus stop, eating ice cream when every screen- be it computer, phone or TV- blacked for a moment before coming back to play a video.

**"-at's in all this for you?" Iron Man demanded, repulsers trained on a grinning man whom was standing in the center of a demolished building with people's faint screams filtering through.**

**"What's in this for me?" The man laughed, "Why, you, of course."**

**Iron Man snorted, "Sorry man, I don't put out on the first date- especially when said first date involves destruction of property and hostages."**

**"That's the beauty, you don't have a choice." The man said. "Now!"**

**Iron Man had the chance to curse before a shot went off causing a small can to slam into him, sending him through the crumbling wall before a muffled explosion went off and a cloud of blue mist blossomed. Then, Iron Man screamed.**

The video continued with Iron Man being dragged off but Tony was watching Mousy, the man having been walking down the sidewalk when the video came on, who had hunched his shoulders and clenched his hands while breathing harshly- Tony was certain that there was green in Mousy's eyes before they squeezed shut. Blondy came rushing down the street and stopped next to Mousy, talking urgently to the man even as he started to drag him away.

"Wow..." Tyler breathed, drawing his attention. "Dude kidnapped _Iron Man_! No one's managed that!"

x

Tony wasn't an idiot, he knew he was in the future or, rather, he was in the present for his older self only that his older self had some how managed to be reverted back to _him,_ a ten year old. He had done research on himself, found that his family was dead, that he became a superhero, that he was on a superhero team and they all lived in Stark- or Avenger depending on the source- Tower along with his girlfriend named Pepper. He knew that all he had to do was walk into the Tower and ask for a DNA test to be done or show off the 'flashlight' on his chest to them in order for them to believe that he was who he claimed to be.

But he didn't.

Because he found the rest- the list of women whom he bedded, the number of scandals he caused, the number of times he showed up to important things drunk, the title 'Merchant of Death' that he earned. And it reminded him so much of his father that he had literally thrown up once he found out. Tony was selfish and if there was anything that he wanted more then anything it was to be nothing like Howard Stark. So he left Manhattan, left everyone whom had cared for him and he had cared for- regardless of the age he had been- and created an identity for himself once he was thirteen.

At thirteen he became Tony Carter, son of a Rita Carter whom had been a single mom and died in a car crash leaving Tony without a family and placed 'in the system' who later emancipated himself at fifteen.

By then, the world had given up on finding Tony Stark and even held a memorial in New York- Tony was certain that his older self would have approved.

At twenty-four Tony Carter paid a visit to the three remaining Avengers and at twenty-five the world watched in awe as Iron Man returned once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 2:**

**Cat**

Pairing: Thor/Jane, mention of Thor/Sif and Phil/Pepper, Sort of Frostiron

Rating: T

Warnings: Animal Abuse, Mating Cycles, Twisting of "Warriors", Allusion to "Next Avengers"

_Loki had been lost, abandoned by his family and left to fend for himself. Then a small cat- practically a Kit still- finds him and pushes his way into Loki's life._

* * *

Tony grumbled softly to himself as he padded close to the humans' place, twisting his head to look back once he reached the road that acted as a boarder from humans and the clans to look back at Clint- the smug grey furred bastard of a tom- who's eyes slitted slightly in amusement. "Not backing out are you?"

"Not on your life." Tony growled, brown furred black striped tail flicking irritably before he bounded across the road and into human territory.

"Don't come back unless you bring something interesting!" Clint called as he twisted into another road to lead deeper into the human town. Tony huffed in response but otherwise remained silent as he walked, eyes flitting around the wooden fences and brick buildings with mild curiosity as he searched for a good enough prize, mind returning back to the reason he was even there.

x

It wasn't often that they all found time to meet together; Bruce, a brown tom that would have been mistaken for Tony's litter mate if he had the same stripes, had been busy with trying to fill the recently deceased medicine cat's paws while Steve, a yellow furred tom, had finally been accepted as a warrior's apprentice once he reached a growth spurt. Natasha, a black furred she-cat, had been sent off with Clint and Thor, a large and long furred yellow tom, on a long term border patrol in search of a fox that someone had scented. Jane, a white furred she-cat that had captivated Thor from the moment he saw her, along with Darcy, a brown furred she-cat, had been in the nursing den to help Pepper, a reddish furred she-cat, with her birthing and then kits when a report came back that Phil, the tom who had been her mate, had been killed. Tony himself had been, as was his reputation, flitting between tunneling and apprenticing as both a medicine cat and warrior-  
he being the one who pulled together the odd group in the first place due to his wide array of activities.

Despite all this they had managed to come together in the day proceeding summer to lounge by the river that wound it's way through their clan's territory, that particular spot having a bridge and clearing created from large tree roots along with an abandoned fox den to be used if needed. Pepper had curled up at the mouth of the den after she had bit Tony's ear, having heard of how he had gone searching for a rabbit in the tunnels despite the fact that cornered rabbits could break bones with their back feet, with Darcy beside her as she gave the younger cat advice on her first on coming mating cycle. Jane and Thor were curled up together while bathing one another in a disgustingly sweet display, Natasha was teaching Steve how to fish, Bruce was sprawled out in the sun with his eyes closed in sleep leaving Tony alone with Clint- something that most generally tried to avoid.

"Anything exciting happen on your patrol?" Tony asked as he watched Steve swipe to hard and end up toppling into the water.

Clint rolled his shoulders in a shrug, "Not really- although the humans fixed the dividing road."

"Did you go across it?" Tony pressed when he got a negative. "What? Is the big bad warrior afraid?"

Clint's eyes narrowed, "Let's see you cross it- better yet, I bet you don't have the guts to go into the human town and bring something back with you."

"You are on." Tony said, matching his challenging stare.

xxx

A crash sounded, startling Tony from his thoughts and twisting he saw a human standing in a small road that branched from the larger ones between the human dens. **"Filthy beast!"** The human roared, foot lashing out to kick something.

At the pained yowl Tony went closer, spying a large yet thin black tom huddled against the wooden wall, hissing angrily at the man. "Moronic human!"

**"Do not hiss at me!"** The human shouted, kicking the tom again. Tony darted up cold, shiny barrels and onto the wooden wall, crouching in preparation then launching himself at the human's face when the human turned to follow the tom who had moved, claws digging into flesh as he aimed for the eyes. **"Stupid cat!"** The human growled tossing Tony to the ground once he pried him off.

"Move!" The tom called, a stone caged flower falling on the human once Tony obliged.

The human yelped as it crashed into him, the tom appearing next to Tony who nudged the other cat. "Come on, before he remembers us!"

With that the two of the darted away, although the tom was limping, until they made it to the dividing road where the tom stopped. "Where are you going?"

"Back to camp." Tony answered, turning to look as the tom.

The tom's eyes narrowed, "Camp? What do you mean?"

"It's where the clan lives-" Tony started then remembered where he met the other. "Oh, kitty-pet. Right. It's where a group of...wild cats live. We call each group clans, my clan is the Redleaf Clan."

xxx

"And?" Peter, a brown furred kit, asked eagerly when Tony paused. "What happened then?"

"I died." Loki answered blandly, stretched out in the sun with one eye trained on the group of kits gathered around Tony.

Torunn, Thor's daughter to his deceased mate Sif, blinked, "How terrible."

"Indeed." Tony snorted, stretching slightly. "Well, being the grumpy furred thing he is, Loki didn't come into the clan that first time."

"This didn't mean that Kitling didn't come often to bug me." Loki added. "In fact there was this one time..."

xxx

It wasn't often that Loki was able to lounge in the sun in peace, what with the humans moving about with their cars and pets, so it was with much distaste that his noontime nap was interrupted by the small cat he had met a few nights ago and had been periodically bugging him ever since. "Come on Kittypet, don't be lazy!"

"I've already told you, Kitling." Loki growled irritably, glancing down his perch to find Tony sitting at the base of the tree, peering up at him with eyes squinted in amusement at his irritation. "I am not a pet- no human is worthy of owning one such as me."

Tony's tail flicked carelessly, "Yeah, yeah, your highness. Now come on- I'm going to teach you to fish!"

"Why?" Loki asked. "I already know how to hunt."

Tony huffed, "Because it will be fun? And useful. Or is Kittypet just scared?"

"You wish Kitling." Loki retorted as he made his way to the ground.

xxx

"Why do you guys always call each other names?" Coulson, Pepper's first kit, asked.

"Pet names even- terms of endearment!" Parker, Peter's brother, exclaimed.

Peter's ears twitched in amusement, "Uncle Ben says they argue like an old mated couple."

"I'm out of his league." Tony and Loki protested at the same time causing the kits to laugh when they glared at each other.

"But your always together." Romanov, Natasha and Clint's daughter, pointed out.

Barton, Romanov's brother, nodded. "And you do that weird 'parent speak' with one another that lets you know what the other's saying without speaking."

"You and your sister do it." Tony countered.

Torunn shrugged, "That's different because they're littermates."

"Still," Tony protested. "The only reason Kittypet hangs around me is because Thor avoids me."

Potts, Coulson's sister, glared. "Mama told us how when the land attacked that Loki burst into camp and into the collapsing tunnels to find you because you mentioned you'd be working there for a quarter moon. How is not car-"

"NO!" Tony pulled a face. "Ugh. Don't bring feelings or sentiment into our relationship!"

Romanov's eyes narrowed in pleasure. "So you admit you two have a relationship."

"Go on," Loki said when Tony covered his face with his paws with a groan. "Go bug your parents."

Parker snickered, "Of course! Come on, let's leave the couple alone."

Loki rolled his eyes as Tony groaned louder.


End file.
